


Komaeda's 12 Days of Christmas

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Nagito's 12 days of christmas, Parody, komemeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: To raise a Christmas spirit, everyone sings a Christmas song about Nagito.





	

**Author's Note:**

> merry cringemas

On the first day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

A bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the second day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the third day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

3 Crazy Laughs

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the fourth day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

4 Gruesome Wounds

3 Crazy Laughs

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the fifth day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

5 Free Time Events

4 Gruesome Wounds

3 Crazy Laughs

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the sixth day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

6 Stupid Hope Shards

5 Free Time Events

4 Gruesome Wounds

3 Crazy Laughs

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the seventh day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

7 Lucky Bullshits

6 Stupid Hope Shards

5 Free Time Events

4 Gruesome Wounds

3 Crazy Laughs

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the eighth day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

8 Stupid Bagels

7 Lucky Bullshits

6 Stupid Hope Shards

5 Free Time Events

4 Gruesome Wounds

3 Crazy Laughs

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the ninth day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

9 Komahina fanfics

8 Stupid Bagels

7 Lucky Bullshits

6 Stupid Hope Shards

5 Free Time Events

4 Gruesome Wounds

3 Crazy Laughs

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the tenth day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

10 Avoidable deaths

9 Komahina fanfics

8 Stupid Bagels

7 Lucky Bullshits

6 Stupid Hope Shards

5 Free Time Events

4 Gruesome Wounds

3 Crazy Laughs

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

11 Annoying fangirls

10 Avoidable deaths

9 Komahina fanfics

8 Stupid Bagels

7 Lucky Bullshits

6 Stupid Hope Shards

5 Free Time Events

4 Gruesome Wounds

3 Crazy Laughs

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

Nagito gave to me,

12 Hope's Peak Rings

11 Annoying fangirls

10 Avoidable deaths

9 Komahina fanfics

8 Stupid Bagels

7 Lucky Bullshits

6 Stupid Hope Shards

5 Free Time Events

4 Gruesome Wounds

3 Crazy Laughs

2 Avoidable cases

And a bunch of stupid hope I didn't neeeeeed.


End file.
